An Anomoly
by Underside
Summary: "That's what the demons call me. I don't understand what's so strange about me, other than the fact that I am a hunters daughter. If anything, my brothers are stranger." Sisfic. No Pairings.


**I've never really written a story like this before. In fact, I've never really written an OC story at all. I've always held the characters in too high a regard to even think of attempting to write them, but I feel this story is necessary. I've only been in supernatural fanfiction culture for a a few weeks, and I'm already disappointed in all of you. The only good stories are Destiel, which I happen to not ship, or the weechester one-shots, and even then sometimes you get some crap story.**

**I've only seen one or two sister-fics, and I can barely get past the first chapter! They all stink on this website, no offense if I haven't seen yours and its good, but shit! I had faith in this fandom, and my hopes have been crushed.**

**If you're going to make a female Winchester, a sister to the boys, you should do it right or not at all! SO that's what I'm going to do, or try. If I get some information wrong, misspell a word, etc, let me know okay?**

* * *

><p>John Winchester was in an absolutely fantastic mood.<p>

It had only been days ago when he'd found out Mary, his wife, was pregnant. He'd woken up one morning to find his wife hunched over the toilet, vomiting like she'd just taken a ride on a roller coaster with more loops and spins than bones in her body. They'd assumed she must have eaten something rancid, but the morning sickness continued for almost four days before she finally took a pregnancy test. When the test showed positive, John almost cried out of happiness.

He loved being a father. His oldest son, Dean, was wonderful. The three year old was a handful at times, but he wouldn't trade him for the world. The idea of having another child excited him. There were also doubts. What if there was a miscarriage? What if the baby had a birth defect? What if Mary died after childbirth? What if-

John cooled himself down and took a deep breath. No need to get worked up yet, not when they were about to tell Dean the good news. They'd thought over how to tell him for a few days but decided to take the blunt route and just say it.

"Dean?" Mary said softly, poking her head through the doorway of her sons room, John behind her. His room was a mess. Toys were scattered on the floor, his "big-boy" bed had the blanket half falling off, his clothes were hanging out of his drawers. And in the middle of this mess was her three year old son, sitting on his pillow with a coloring book. He looked up and grinned at his Mom and dad.

"Hi Mommy and Daddy," he said, looking back to his drawing once more before closing the coloring book. Mary sat on Dean's bed, smoothing out the sheets before Dean hopped up onto the bed with her. John stood over them, giving Mary the "you go first" look. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Dean, we have some good news," Mary started as Dean began to squirm restlessly. He was three, after all.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"You're going to be a big brother," She said finally, and Dean almost hit her in his excited buzz. They couldn't even make out a word he was saying as the english language spewed from his mouth in an incomprehensible jumble.

"Woah, slow down Dean, we can't hear a word you're saying," John chuckled at his son's excitement. Dean slowed down a bit, but was no less happy.

"Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name? When's it gonna be born?" Dean asked.

"We don't know if its a boy or a girl yet, Dean," Mary said, "And it will be a long time before its born."

"I guess we haven't thought of a name yet..." John said, looking from Mary to Dean. He had some names in mind, and he's sure Mary had some too, but they'd discuss it later.

Dean beamed at them. He was going to be a big brother.

* * *

><p>In a small park located in Lawrence, Kansas, two individuals were sitting at a picnic table together. They were talking casually with one another, and to the few others who were in the park, they seemed as normal and unassuming as the rest of them. If one were closer, they'd notice the mans startling yellow eyes. If they were even closer, they'd hear their conversation and run for the hills.<p>

Azazel stared at his 'Daughter', a pleased smile on his face. She'd been able to listen and spy on the Winchester household for the past couple of days successfully and had just told him that Mary had finally become pregnant with her second child. He already knew what the child's day of birth would be, but he liked to keep on top of things. Liked to know when stuff happened.

His host was relatively unassuming, but he'd wished his daughter had picked a more subtle host. The blue hair and lip piercings made her stand out far too much for his liking. He thought he'd taught her better.

"I can spy on the ultrasound meeting if you need me to, Azazel," she said, flicking the hair out of her eyes. Her tone of voice made it clear that she thought all of this was a waste of their time. He knew the baby'd be a boy named Samuel, born on May 2nd.

Azazel didn't like when people who were_ less _questioned him, but he let it slide this once.

"I should make you just for that," he muttered, standing up and stretching his hosts legs, "But I've focused enough on the Winchesters this week. Go watch over the Kings family for awhile," said Azazel, disappearing out of thin air, leaving behind only the smell of sulfur.

* * *

><p>The two parents were sitting in the waiting room of the sonographers office. Mary was about to get her first ultrasound at maybe ten weeks pregnant. The technician who would be doing her ultrasound this time was the same that did her first ultrasound for Dean, Hank Turner.<p>

Mary shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to John. She wanted an abdominal ultrasound, which meant she needed to have a full bladder in order to get a clear image of the baby. The idea of a vaginal one freaked her out just a little bit. She'd gotten a abdominal ultrasound with Dean, and the sensation of the hand-held transducer on her full bladder was uncomfortable. This time would be no different. It was still better than the alternative.

Mary had barely even begun to show, which meant she could still cross and uncross her legs in discomfort. She did exactly that. John pinched the bridge of his nose. Mary would only get worse throughout the pregnancy. She'd be cranky and pissy with him one moment and bawling her eyes out the next. This was only the beginning of her obnoxious behaviors. Maybe she'd be able to show more restraint since they had Dean?

"Damnit John," she muttered, clenching and unclenching her fist. "I wish things moved faster around here."

"If only we had a miracle," he said earnestly. People always took forever here, depending on how far into their pregnancy they were. Some wanted to stare at their baby forever, while others wanted pictures or wanted to play 20 questions. John prayed that things would get moving.

It seemed his prayers were answered, because they were called back to the room with the Ultrasound equipment.

"Doctor Turner will be with you in a brief moment," said the nurse before backing out of the room to resume her duties.

"More waiting," Mary sighed deeply, her legs clenched tightly together. Her bladder felt like it was going to burst.

"We just have to be patient, Mary," John coaxed, rubbing circles on her back. Mary relaxed a tad but kept her legs tightly wound to keep the floodgates locked.

"Easy for you to say, you have an empty bladder," she retorted, mirth shining in her eyes. It was barely a heartbeat later when Doctor Turner entered the room.

"Oh, good to see you again Mary," He said jovially. "Congratulation again Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." Mary thought for a moment she smelled sulfur but quickly shook the thought away. He probably ate something bad. That's all.

"Thank you," the two said in unision. Dr. Turner wiped off some of his equipment before turning back to them.

"Any concerns or questions, you two?" he asked politely, getting some gel-like stuff from his drawer. Mary shook her head 'no' and John remained silent.

Mary lifted her shirt slightly as the doctor wiped some of the gel on her stomach. It was colder than Mary remembered, and she had to keep herself from flinching at the sudden sensation. Dr. Turner then put a hand-held transducer over her belly. The image of not one fetus but _two _showed up on the screen.

"Congratulations, you two! Twins are on the way," Dr. Turner said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Heaven's plans were in disarray, completely and utterly shot to hell. The archangels and some of the higher-ranking seraphim were not just livid but surprised. How could they have not foreseen this? They were angels, god-damn it! Righteous warriors of god! This should not have been excluded from the prophecy, or their plans!<p>

Michael now sat stone-still as Raphael, Zachariah, Naomi and a few other angels joined him in his heavenly meeting. The plans must be changed, things were different now. The angels settled around Michael, listening eagerly for his guidance and leadership in light of this new discovery. Michael patiently waited for them to settle before speaking.

"Our plans must change," he said in a booming, angelic voice. "We did not foresee this child being born, nor did we see them in our prophecy." Raphael was perched nearby, listening to his brother stating the absolute obvious. He did not speak, however, for disrespecting Michael, the strongest of the archangels, was not a wise decision and not what needed to be done.

"What does God say we do?" Naomi asked. Michael had told no-one that God was gone. He had, in fact, been gone for a long time. But Michael could be very patient when he wanted to be. He knew someday his father would return, but he would take his place in leading the angels until he does. Raphael was the only one who knew the truth. Michael could not keep a secret this big from his younger brother. Raphael may not be as strong as he was, but he was intelligent and observant, it wouldn't have taken him long to figure it out anyway.

"God has not spoken yet," Michael half-lied. It is true God has said nothing on the matter, but that was because he was not there. "I am sure he will soon."

"Why not kill the child if they are causing this much trouble?" Zachariah intervened. Michael gave him a look that told him he was treading in thin ice. It was Raphael who answered when Michael did not.

"We cannot kill the child now and risk Sam Winchesters life," he said calmly, looking from Zachariah to Michael, "he is much too important to our plan, to God's plan."

"And we cannot kill the child after," added Michael, "because once they are born we must not intervene in fear of ruining the plan further. The death of their child might push John Winchester too far." The angels were silent for a moment before a seraphim, Bridget, spoke.

"What do we do then?" She asked. Michael thought for a second before saying:

"We wait."

* * *

><p>"Twins?" Azazel asked in a deadly whisper. His son stood before him, using a sonographer technician as his host. He had given Mary Winchester her Ultrasound, on his fathers orders since his sister was too pissy to do it herself.<p>

"Yes, twins." He answered, saying nothing more in fear of evoking his father's wrath. Azazel clenched his fists tight, his face twisting into an ugly frown. His son knew he hated surprises, not knowing things or learning about them later than others. It was one of his major pet peeves. He refrained from stepping back from his father and kept his posture neutral.

"How is that possible?" He countered, his voice deadly calm. "She was only supposed to birth two children in her entire life, Sam and Dean Winchester. Now I hear she will have three?" He was silent after that, deep in thought. His son did not disturb him.

"No, no," he said suddenly after five long minutes. "This could be good. It could turn out very good. If we only play our cards right."

Azazel sent his son to spy on the Winchesters further, keep tabs without getting too close. He wanted to be by himself while he schemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Someone's out of character? Some info is wrong? Please tell me so I can fix it.<strong>


End file.
